User talk:Morgan84
'competition' Lol. I like getting ahead of him XD §wσΓφ s↑α¥£"Γ - M£πµ 05:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) by the way, I play the competition with myself. Tanner most likely doesn't care about this, I like getting lots of edits XD §wσΓφ s↑α¥£"Γ - M£πµ 20:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't get too comfortable Swordslayer Tannerv95 17:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Surprise sequel Hmm, apparently this thursday means friday morning for Europe. I Google'd it a bit and most sites thought it would be Resistance 3, which would be far from a surprise really. Let's keep our fingers crossed... Light Daxter - User - Talk 10:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It wont be Resistance 3 . Check here : http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=237642 --Morgan84 12:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) lmao wow Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 13:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm still keeping my fingers crossed, but it is true a J&D game would be a huge surprise. Although there is just as much chance for whatever old popular franchise I don't know of. Either way, I am thankful that as soon as I wake up tomorrow I'll be able to check the Internet and see what it is. Light Daxter - User - Talk 14:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) An even bigger suprise would be a game based off the film pulp fiction, but that may be going to far. Hope for new Jak rising.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 15:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What? Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 18:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yah I am starting to think that Jak and Daxter are not popular anymore. I mean their are so may new games out, no one really pays attention to the classic games. Do you honostly believe that ND is going to ever make a JD game again? --Morgan84 22:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It has been reveleased the secret announcement was Socom 4. Our best hope this year is E3, and a J&D game by ND? A man can dream right. Light Daxter - User - Talk 23:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think they will finish the Uncharted Series before they return to Jak and Daxter. I will be pissed when they announce Uncharted 3. I think the Series needs a Reboot but then again, that's my opinion --Morgan84 23:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not when; it's if. I know. But if ND ever does create another JD, it would need to be REBOOTED in order for it to become successful. --Morgan84 23:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hey morgan you horney little mexican lol man. is you coming over next friday, I tried too call you but you nevre anserd. Beowulf34 02:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hijo de puta. Su suerte Yo vivo a diez kilómetros de distancia o de lo que un puñetazo en la cabeza en forma de cacahuete. and no I am not coming over this weekend. My Nephew is coming over and I have to watch him. --Morgan84 03:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My Resignation I don't know if you got my email I sent you a while back. But I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving my position as site manager on Jak and Daxter HQ. I just don't have the time. I have a wife and children I need to feed. I can't be spending my extra time working on a Fan-site. I hope you understand. You too are going to be a father soon. I am sure you will know how it feels sometime in the future. I am leaving my position to Orlando. Feel free to pick someone else though. That's Jak and Daxter HQ is shut down untill June. I am sure you will get back on your feet and pick someone with time on their hands. Thanks and email me back at kolbyluranu@yahoo.com --Lurantide 23:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I got your email and I understand. I am getting my 18 year old nephew to help me on the New website. Since we only have 5 people monitoring the site. I plan on getting more. We need people that work with iPod/iPhone apps. I am hoping to have a team of at least 12 people. Well, since the current Site is deleted I am pretty sure I can find some people before June. I will email you later. Thanx bye. --Morgan84 21:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think I will move our "opening day" to April 1st. I have most of the site up. I will e-mail you the web address. --Morgan84 00:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do I feel like everyone on the wiki hates me? It has been on my mind lately. Everyone is so mean to me. --Morgan84 16:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Aside from the fact you're easily offended and then to say the wrong thing at times, I don't really care for it. You weren't particularly nice to An and admittedly he wasn't towards you, but people can't get along all the time. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 16:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nobody ever appreciates what I do. They never say thank you or anything. --Morgan84 16:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You're not really doing anything, for the past... few months. It has been a long time since you ever made an actual edit (ignoring the two in Februari). -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 16:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Than quit. Stop editing if you do not like it. You are not trying. You are whining. I bet I could find an other user who would love to appreciate the people here. What do you want me to say. "Poor you. Light Daxter is picking on you. Poor Morgan". They are just doing their job. Did you know that some of the greatest admins are on this wiki? Most users would love to have Admins like them. Trust me I have seen really bad admins before and I assure you these admins here are not bad. They are just doing their job. Wake up man. Tannerv95 16:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tanner. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 16:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Anytime man :) Tannerv95 16:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Meet me on IRC Tannerv95 16:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm on.--Morgan84 16:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I am back on I am on IRC Tannerv95 23:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Shit.. Um I mean sure --Morgan84 19:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: IRC Wow, you're extremely observant. How about you take your ever-so-active ass around the wiki and do something for a change? Served by Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 21:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) see you later I love you too, you little jack ass :) --Morgan84 12:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sandbox ? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 20:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Block One day block, I told everyone not to do edit ACSflyingthingimajig's talk page and ignore him. I'm sorry but I have to be consequent, no exceptions. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 23:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC)